This invention relates to a refrigerated display cabinet, and more particularly, to improving the outer configuration of the cabinet for effectively using the warm air exhausted by the refrigerating unit to prevent condensation at the transparent panels through which the merchandise is displayed.
Refrigerated display cabinets that are used in stores for storing and dislaying refrigerated products comprise a refrigerating chamber for the merchandise and a mechanical chamber that contains the refrigerating apparatus. This mechanical chamber is normally in the lower portion of cabinet and, in the operation of the refrigerating apparatus, heat is generated. To dissipate this heat, the mechanical chamber has a plurality of holes in the rear cover to provide for the circulation of air which is normally exhausted to the rear of the cabinet. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, there has heretofore been provided a cover plate 2 projecting from the rear of the cabinet 1 and having a plurality of holes 2a. Thus, when the refrigerated display cabinet 1 is placed near a wall, the projection of the cover plate 2 still provides a space for exhausting the warm air from the mechanical chamber.
The usual refrigerated display cabinets have also heretofore been provided with refrigerating chambers having an opening covered by glass panels for controlling the temperature therein while providing for the display of the goods in the cabinet. However, in these refrigerating dislay cabinets, condensation sometimes accumulates on the glass panels which must be removed in order to maintain the visibility of the goods through the glass panels. To remove this condensation, as shown in FIG. 2, warm air exhausted from the mechanical chamber has been forced by a blower 6 from the mechanical chamber through a duct 3 at the rear and top of the cabinet onto the outer surface of the glass panel 5. Devices of this nature have the disadvantage that they are complicated and the duct 3 increases the size of the cabinets.